


Sunshine

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Bucky has tentacles, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Creature Bucky, Intrinsic Magic, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ocean Sex, Omega Tony Stark, Oviposition, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sea Creature Bucky, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young CEO Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had never imagined that spending time away at one of his vacation homes, trying to stave off the surprisingly demanding job that was being CEO of SI, would lead to him finding Bucky.He didn't even know Bucky's kind existed until Bucky had nearly given him a heart attack and then tried to playfully tug him through the water with atentacle.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> That title is so deceptive as to the contents of this particular fic. Now I posted this bit on my Tumblr but I'm going to put it here as well. I had two squares on my bingo card that dealt with tentacles (basically) so I decided to combine them in the fill for B5 and use the random generator to replace the other square.
> 
> My ninth bingo square in my quest for a W-shaped bingo is B5: Tentacle Sex. The other bingo square in question was "Oviposition" and since I wanted to write different things for my bingo fills I simply combined these two in this fic.
> 
> *fingers crossed*

The air was hot, the water blissfully cool and the hung high in the sky as Tony slipped deeper into the water near the cove he’d found months ago when exploring his new property. By this point he’d long since discarded his swimming trunks in favor of slipping into the water completely naked.

It caressed his sun-kissed skin and Tony floated, letting the waves lap against his body and rock him gently. He’d fallen in love with the view, similar to the Malibu house he was having built and yet completely different, and he’d _needed_ to purchase the mansion nearby.

What was the point in having that much money if he couldn’t enjoy some of it while creating and bringing his ideas to life?

It was a nice vacation home and an even better place to get away from all of the obligations he didn’t want to be tied down by. The meetings, the paperwork, the board and Obie hovering over him like some cloud of doom pushing him towards more and more weapons when all Tony wanted to focus on was robotics and AIs.

At least Obie didn’t come here and Tony could keep up his SI obligations remotely until he went back.

His eyes closed and his body floated. It wouldn’t take long. It never took long and he always tried to show up at the same time each day since he’d first discovered him. Tony’s breathing was even and steady, his heart softly thumping, as he waited.

A familiar limb, strong and thick, wrapped around his waist and started to tug him through the water. He didn’t bother to move or open his eyes and instead enjoyed the sensation of gliding through the water without much of a care.

It wasn’t until the sun seemingly disappeared and he recognized the feeling in the air that he opened his eyes to look at the rock walls of the hidden cave. “Bucky.” He breathed out as strong and thick tentacles curled around him, hoisting him out of the water and holding him before the sea creature he’d found many months before.

The upper body was human, a gorgeous looking human with blue-grey eyes and dark hair that touched strong shoulders, while just below Bucky’s belly button was a mess of tentacles. Far more tentacles then a typical octopus and Tony often wondered about that fact. Each tentacle was thick, long and inky black while each sucker on the underside was a pretty silver.

He’d been startled and intrigued the first few times he’d seen Bucky but it had faded and Tony had found himself eagerly seeking the sea creature out. Soft exploring touches had turned to kisses, kisses to bolder touches and finally, after thinking about it and preparing, Tony had let Bucky fuck him thoroughly in the shallows.

That had turned into a daily event for them.

Tony had long since lost the ability to see a point in looking for an Alpha when he was more than sure an Alpha would never be able to compare to Bucky. There was no way a human Alpha would be as thick or as long as one of Bucky’s tentacles.

It probably didn’t help that he’d accidentally fallen for Bucky when he’d first thought of it as an almost friends with benefits kind of thing. He’d even willingly entered into a conversation about breeding and carrying _Bucky’s_ children even though Tony was more than sure it wasn’t possible.

He liked the thought of it, imagined the pride and pleasure on Bucky’s face, even though they were two different species and Tony probably shouldn’t keep doing this. That didn’t stop him from strolling down the beach, slipping into the water and spending hours with Bucky wishing he could drag him back to his home.

But his home wasn’t the ocean and Bucky was a sea creature who clearly needed water to survive. Tony needed to stop torturing himself with farfetched dreams and accept the reality of their situation.

He shoved the thought away.

“Miss me?” Tony grinned cheekily even as arousal started to thrum in his veins at the very thought of Bucky pressing inside and fucking him to the point of exhaustion. He was tugged forward, right into Bucky’s space, so hands could wander over his naked skin and Bucky could press his face against Tony’s neck where a necklace of shells hung after Bucky had placed it there almost two months prior.

Lips pressed against his skin, separating Tony from the sharp and wicked teeth that filled Bucky’s mouth, as he sighed and relaxed in the hold of Bucky’s tentacles. “Every moment.” The words were breathed against his ocean damp skin and had Tony going completely pliant. “I always miss you, Sunshine.”

Tony flushed at the term of endearment.

_Why do you call me Sunshine?_

_Because you remind me of the Sun. Warm and bright. I could spend hours in your warmth._

While Bucky mouthed against the skin of his neck, and Tony released soft little encouraging moans, he could feel tentacles moving against his skin and one slipping to nudge against his ass.

There was an annoyed hiss when Bucky found the large plug that Tony had worked in and a hand moved to pull it free causing Tony to whine at the stretch of his hole before it popped free. The plug was cast aside and Bucky’s tentacle moved back to his loosened opening where slick lazily leaked out now that the plug was gone.

“My pretty mate.”

The words were crooned with a kind of possessive relish that Tony had come to recognize. It had warmth coiling in his gut and a pleased smile tugging his lips. Tony had always thought he would hate someone claiming him, even with mere words, but when Bucky said it he only felt special.

He shifted as best he could in Bucky’s hold, feeling the tentacles around his ankles pulling his legs apart, while another held his wrists together and above his head so he was completely at Bucky’s mercy.

It only had his arousal increasing. Lips moved to trail along his chest and a hand moved to lazily play with his now aching cock.

Tony clenched and felt slick gush out, his hole was thoroughly slick and loose with his arousal, while Bucky played his body effortlessly. Part of him wondered if Bucky hadn’t had similar interactions with other Omega humans but another part didn’t care because this felt so good.

 _If_ Bucky had fucked other human Omegas then at least those skills were completely focused on Tony now and not them. _He_ was the one Bucky called mate and _he_ was the one Bucky missed when he wasn’t there.

Bucky’s tentacle circled his hole and started to press in. Immediately Tony’s mouth fell open on a throaty moan, his body tensing and jerking, at the feeling of being spread wide open as inch after inch of the increasingly thick tentacle pushed deeper.

It burned in all the best ways as Bucky kissed, licked and sucked his overwarm skin, while Tony writhed in Bucky’s hold and struggled to form words.

“ _Ohhhhh_.” Tony’s throat worked and his breathing hitched. It always felt so good and he almost couldn’t think beyond the glorious feeling of being too full. “ _Oh yes. Fuck, Bucky, ohhhh_.”

The tentacle went deeper and deeper, twisting and writhing inside of him, as his muscles loosened and his slick eased the way until a glance down revealed the sight of it against his flat stomach.

“Oh fuck.”

It was always too much and just the right amount.

Tony loved the overindulgence of it, loved the feeling of being completely full and used, as Bucky’s touches started to retreat and Tony was hoisted away from him to remain suspended in the air just in front of Bucky.

Bucky always fucked him as though he was nothing more than a warm body to take pleasure in and as though he was the most precious thing Bucky had ever laid eyes on. He always held Bucky’s full, intense concentration and enthrallment.

Heated blue-grey eyes, hungry and predatory, watched him from a face that was flushed with arousal. “ _Bucky_.” His voice broke when the tentacle buried deep inside of him started to ease out and then thrust back in with a quick, upward stroke that had him practically howling.

He tried to push down into it, instinct and need driving him to take Bucky as deep as possible, while Bucky held him in place effortlessly with his tentacles and started to rapidly thrust up into him. Tony could hear the absolutely filthy sound of a thick tentacle repeatedly thrusting through his slick soaked channel as he panted, jerked and whined wanting _more more more_.

The sounds bounced off the cave walls and drove Bucky forward.

Tony found himself reduced to nothing but incoherent moans, whines, whimpers and gasps as the sea creature swiftly fucked him. His cock ached with the need to come, his ass repeatedly clenched trying to seek a knot it would never get from a tentacle, all the while Bucky’s pace never wavered.

He was undeniably ruined for normal sex but that was completely fine. Tony really, really wanted to keep Bucky even if it wasn’t entirely feasible.

“Please please please please please please.” It was the only thing he could manage as his orgasm built and built and built until he was hanging on the edge and desperate to tip over. Tony would have done anything, anything in the entire world, for Bucky’s hands on him again but he knew his sea creature loved watching him come untouched.

If Tony failed to come untouched the first time then Bucky would simply start fucking him again until Tony did come and then he’d attempt to wring out as many orgasms as possible until Tony was a limp, whining mess of an Omega.

“Shhhhh.” it was crooned lowly in that same voice that made Tony think of sex and warmth. A tone he wanted to bury himself in. “I’ll take care of you, Sunshine.”

The tentacle nailing him shifted just enough that it was hitting his prostate and Tony tipped over the edge with a loud wail of pleasure. His ass repeatedly flexed around Bucky’s thick tentacle as he came, a smaller kind of tentacle seemingly milking his cock, before he went limp in Bucky’s hold.

He watched Bucky through a haze of pleasure as Bucky kept repeatedly thrusting into Tony’s pliant and well fucked body. Tony’s mouth was slack, his eyes hooded and his muscles limp as each additional thrust had his oversensitive body twitching as it edged towards another orgasm.

Bucky slammed deep and came with a groan, tentacle pulsing and pulsing and pulsing, as Tony’s flat belly started to swell with the volume of Bucky’s release.

Tony always felt perfectly heavy and well used when Bucky finished. His legs were still spread, his arms still secured and his body still trembled with arousal as Bucky pulled him close to stroke against his belly.

“My pretty little mate.” It was Bucky’s favorite kind of praise, one of his favorite kinds of names for Tony, and Tony basked in it. Inside of him Tony could feel Bucky’s tentacle shifting and starting to pull out until he was left empty, gaping and soaked. “My sweet Sunshine.” Bucky’s other favorite name.

He wasn’t empty for long.

A different tentacle pushed in, one Tony wasn’t actually familiar with, brushing against Tony’s puffy hole causing Tony to gasp as it wriggled inside of him. He could feel it pressing against his inner walls, seeking something, until he felt it press in and Tony’s eyes clenched shut at the feeling.

Bucky’s hand continued to stroke against his slightly swollen belly as the tentacle pushed a bit deeper and within seconds Tony could feel something thick, something large, pushing against his puffy rim. It pushed against the resistance of his body until it pushed in and moved deeper into his body.

Tony whined at the feeling of it settling inside of him and at the feeling of another pushing against his rim to sink inside of him.

The whole time Bucky stroked his belly and words in a language Tony didn’t know were breathed against his trembling body as the feeling of heavy seemed to increase. He gasped each time something pushed against his hole and was guided deeper into his body before settling and allowing another to follow.

He blinked, mind fuzzy and body still fucked out, as Bucky cooed to him and rubbed his belly. “Bucky?” his voice was rough as Tony slumped in Bucky’s hold. “What’s that?”

“Eggs.”

The response took awhile to register as another round object, _an egg_ , pressed against his hole and slipped inside of his channel before it was guided into his womb.

Oh.

Tony blinked. Bucky had spoken of breeding, had talked about breeding him and how Tony would swell with his offspring, but Tony hadn’t realized that Bucky was talking of anything beyond typical breeding talk even if he’d repeatedly imagined it being real completely believing breeding between them was impossible.

Last heat, where he’d forced himself to stay inside with a large knotting dildo, Tony had imagined Bucky breeding him and filling him while he begged for more and more and more. It had seemed an impossible dream but Bucky _was_ breeding him in the way his kind could and Tony’s body heated at the very thought.

He opened his mouth to say something but the feeling of one of Bucky’s tentacles working his aching cock had a moan coming out instead. The tentacle flexed, tugged and seemingly started to milk his cock until Tony came with another choked off sound of pleasure.

Bucky worked him through orgasm after orgasm, all the while carefully depositing eggs in Tony’s womb, until Tony was shuddering from too much.

The tentacle at his cock pulled away, the one depositing eggs slipped free and the smaller tentacle that had been on his cock moved inside of him. It easily slid deep and pushed into his womb where Tony could feel it flexing while it moved around.

“Bucky.” He managed again as the tentacle slipped free and he was empty.

He remained empty until Bucky pushed the thick plug back into him and Tony was cuddled close to Bucky’s chest, tentacles holding him securely. Tony’s belly was bulging, round and full, where Bucky had deposited all of his eggs in Tony’s once empty womb.

“My pretty Sunshine.” Bucky breathed out in pleasure, “My little bred mate.”

“I’m not even in heat.” Tony touched his hand to his swollen belly and wondered how on Earth he was going to explain _this_. Bucky nuzzled against him, cooing and practically _purring_ , as the scent of happiness and pleasure filled the air.

“Breeding season.” Bucky nuzzled him, “I waited for you.” Another pleased sound escaped and Tony shifted, heavy and the very definition of bred full. “Needed to breed my mate.”

Breeding season?

He was going to ask more about that later. That seemed like important information about Bucky that he needed to add to his ever increasing list.

Buck continued to nuzzle against him, radiating pleasure and happiness, as his hands stroked Tony and more words of affection filled the air between them. It had Tony going lax and pliant, sighing and pressing back into Bucky’s hold, as his hand kept idly stroking the swell of his belly.

Nothing was going to fit.

“Need to buy new clothes.” He glanced up to stare at Bucky. “I’m going to have to completely redo part of my house.” Tony mumbled the second sentence as his mind drifted over the kind of environment he was going to need to create. A large, deep pool with crevices, fish, plants and anything else Bucky might possibly want. There needed to be a way that Bucky could have access to each room, something with water deep enough, so he wouldn’t be confined and Tony could enjoy having him around.

He would also need some way that would allow Bucky to travel from that pool to the ocean and back without worry of something else getting in.

Would their kids turn out like him? Would they look completely like Bucky? Tentacles and all? Or would it be a mix?

Twenty-one, just taking over as CEO of Stark Industries, and he was planning for children that a half-man and half-tentacle sea creature had bred him with.

 _Only my life_. _Howard would have had a fucking heart attack if he was alive. Have to find a way to tell Rhodey he’s going to be an Uncle._

A slightly hysterical laugh escaped. _At least I won’t have to deal with heats for awhile._ Bucky stroked against his skin soothingly, speaking in a soft language that Tony needed to learn, while Tony relaxed against him. He didn’t protest when a while later he found himself carefully shifted, legs spread and plug pulled out, so Bucky could slip a tentacle back inside and start to lazily fuck him.

Tony gave himself over to the pleasure, over to the feeling of a thick tentacle pumping in and out, while his orgasm steadily built and bliss filled him.

“Gonna have to completely tear apart half of my home.” Tony panted. Bucky’s hand curled around his cock and idly stroked. “Fuck, Bucky. _Fuck_.” Bucky was pretty much the definition of insatiable.

Bucky grinned at him, delighted and pleased, even as his cheeks flushed and his eyes darkened with arousal.

Tony’s next orgasm slammed into him, stole his breath and left Tony panting as he shook in Bucky’s strong hold. Bucky fucked him through it and increased his pace until his tentacle was practically pistoning inside of Tony.

It slammed deep and pulsed. Pulsing and pulsing as Bucky filled Tony up again.

Tony blinked dazedly at Bucky. He was heavy, limp and blissed out. This time Bucky didn’t pull out and instead kept his tentacle inside of Tony as it undulated and lazily writhed.

A few seconds of catching his breath and thinking about drifting off of sleep had Tony suddenly jerking. His mind rapidly went over the number of eggs that Bucky had deposited in him and his heart pounded.

“I can’t have that many kids!”

There would be no way on Earth to explain being pregnant with that many children. A human wasn’t equipped for it but Bucky released a soothing sound, stroking and kissing, as Tony stared at him.

“Only two or three at most will become offspring. The rest will not.”

Tony stared. Two or three was doable. Far more doable then the number he’d been thinking. He slumped in Bucky’s hold. “Why only two or three?”

“Not all eggs are…” he frowned and Tony tried to think of what he might mean before Bucky continued, “Fertile.”

Ah.

That explained it. Bucky’s kind probably inserted a bunch of eggs to increase the likelihood that they would be successful breeding their mate. One or two eggs would severely decrease the changes of producing if not all of them were viable.

Tony nodded in understanding and Bucky offered a relieved grin. “Our offspring will be strong.” He promised as his hand stroked the swell of Tony’s belly, “Strong and intelligent. Beautiful like you.”

Of course they would be. As though any child of his would be anything else. It didn’t stop him from preening though. Tony took in Bucky’s gorgeous face and couldn’t imagine any child of Bucky’s looking anything less than beautiful regardless of Tony’s contribution. A contribution he realized was given by Bucky literally milking him dry and, _holy shit_ , fertilizing the eggs inside of him.

That was different.

So very, very different.

Tony kind of wanted to spend months nailing down every single detail about Bucky’s species because he imagined it was one of the more fascinating things he could learn outside of his preferred disciplines.

“Will they be…will they be like you? Or me?”

“Both.”

Tony’s mind struggled to wrap around that thought. “Both? How?” did he mean the whole half-human and half-tentacle sea creature?

Bucky’s tentacle slipped from his ass, Tony’s plug was guided back in and Bucky shifted him so Tony was resting on a rock practically submerged in the water. What followed was one of the weirdest things that Tony had ever seen in his life.

Before his eyes Tony watched as Bucky seemed to shift and change until he was a very naked man without a hint of tentacle anywhere. His teeth were no longer sharp. Two legs along with a very generous cock and set of balls replaced the tentacles. Tony was sure if Bucky turned even his ass would be a work of art.

It was almost unfair but Tony wasn’t going to question his good luck. _Hello handsome. I hit the fucking jackpot. Hot as a sea creature and as a human. Holy shit._

“Have you been able to do that the whole time?”

Bucky gave him a look as though it should have been completely obvious. “Of course but my kind court and mate in our true shape if we choose a human.” He slipped through the water as effortlessly as he did with tentacles and pressed right into Tony with a pleased little sigh.

“So…you can live on land?” his voice was slightly hopeful and Tony didn’t try to hide it. He liked the thought of Bucky curled up with him in bed, legs tangled and bodies pressed so there wasn’t an inch between them even if he loved being wrapped safely in Bucky’s tentacles.

“Yes.”

The feeling of relief and happiness burst brilliantly inside of him to the point that a huge, pleased grin stole over Tony’s face. “Mates?” he asked just to be sure because he wasn’t sure how Bucky’s kind claimed and Tony wanted the clarification.

He’d never thought he would actually want a mate but Bucky was different. Bucky didn’t treat him like property or like he was less because he was an Omega. To Bucky he was precious and beloved.

To Bucky he was his Sunshine.

“My mate.” Bucky pressed their lips together, fingers curled in Tony’s damp hair, while Tony pressed close and shifted his legs apart so Bucky could slip between them to get closer.

He could feel Bucky’s _cock_ hardening where it nudged against him and Tony grinned into their kiss. Bucky’s tentacles were amazing but he was quite interested to see how good Bucky was with two legs and a cock.

“My mate.” Tony echoed back and basked delightedly in the claim.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the really kinky fic I was talking about and why I wanted to make sure to post two bingo square fills at the same time since I know tentacle sex/oviposition is really not for everyone.
> 
> I don't think you often find tentacle sex in Marvel so hopefully a few of you like this one! I figured why not write WinterIron for the tentacle sex square and then I had to create a way to work in the oviposition bit. Somehow my mind came up with this? I'm thanking the tentacle fics I've come across for the base knowledge needed to write this in a manner that was hopefully enjoyable?
> 
> So...tentacles and WinterIron? Do they even belong in the same sentence? Possibly. The question is do you all like those two together? I think they do...


End file.
